ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Makunouchi Ippo
Makunouchi Ippo (幕之内一歩) is a Featherweight in fighter from the Kamogawa Boxing Gym and the current JBC Featherweight Champion. Personality At the start of the series Ippo is a 17-year-old high school student. He is usually a kind and reserved person who dislikes fighting, and because of that he had been bullied since grade school. He has a sturdy body and steady legs thanks to years of working for his family's fishing boat rental, and he possesses great courage against all enemies. Dispite his strength and courage, Ippo still behaves rather meek out of the ring and often humbles himself around his rivals. For example, even though he has defeated both Mashiba Ryou and Sendou Takeshi, he fears Mashiba and tries to avoid discussing a second rematch with Sendo whenever he is around. He also continued to be intimidated by Umezawa Masahiko, his former bully, long after he began boxing. He has a great deal of respect for his gymmate Takamura Mamoru and former Japanese Featherweight Champion Date Eiji and he was completely shocked when World Featherweight Champion Ricardo Martinez requested a spar with him. His dream is to one day face Miyata Ichirou in the pro ring, and the two of them view each other as eternal rivals. Dispite these feelings towards each other, they appear to also view each other as friends and Ippo even refers to Miyata as Miyata-kun (宮田くん). Becuase Ippo tends to know a lot about Miyata, people tend to call him a Miyata Otaku, while his gymmates jokingly imply that he must be "gay for Miyata". At the same time, Ippo aims to become equal to Takamura in terms of strength. Coach Kamogawa puts him through strict training and the two of them have a strong master-and-student bond. Ippo trusts the coach and has faith in his teachings, while Kamogawa believes that Ippo may be the one who will eventually realize his World Championship dream. Takamura has said that Kamogawa seem more like Ippo's father than his coach, and because Ippo's father died when he was young he begins to view Kamogawa in that way. Ippo is quite friendly, and many of his rivals have become friends of his, most notably are Miyata, Sendou, Date, Sanada Kazuki, and Kobashi Kenta, whom all still keep in touch with him from time to time. He is well liked by his gymmates, especially Takamura (who picks on him relentlessly), Aoki Masaru, and Kimura Tatsuya. Even though he still has the personality of a young boy, he still manages to serve as a good senpai for his kouhai Itagaki Manabu. When it comes to love, Ippo is definitely a late bloomer, be it because he is naive and pure-hearted or that he is awkward. He is in love with Mashiba Kumi whom he dates frequently, and she feels the same for him, but because of the silent pressure of Kumi's older brother Ryou, the "attacks" of reporter Iimura Mari and Itagaki Nanako, and the meddling of Takamura and the others, their relationship has yet to progress much. The one time Ippo confessed to her, Kumi had fallen asleep after drinking too much alcohol, and unfortunately she didn't hear it. After his father died he was raised by his mother Hiroko and grew up assisting her with the family fishing boat business. He was originally supposed to take over the business from her, but she decided to postpone it until after his boxing career is over. When she was hospitalized after collapsing from overwork, Ippo considered retiring from boxing to run the business, but Umezawa asked Ippo to let him take over so Ippo could continue boxing. Also, Ippo's boxing trunks were handmade by his mother. He apparently has a very large penis, which Takamura often teases him for. He has pantsed Ippo in front of waitresses, reminded him of his size during a match, and even discussed it in front of Kumi. His given name Ippo means "one step", creating a pun in the series' title (as Hajime means "beginning" or "first", therefore "The First Step"). Nicknames, etc. Appearance Boxing style Ippo's boxing style is said to be modeled after Mike Tyson and Hamada Tsuyoshi. He is a natural In Fighter, a great Hard Puncher with an impressive KO rate of 100%. (more to come) Training Techniques *Peek-a-Boo Style *Dempsey Roll *Gazelle Punch *Liver Blow *Jofre Uppercut *Counter Smash *Jolt *Heart Break Shot Story Early Life Not much is known in Ippo's early life, except for his childhood when his father died in a boat accident. Like at the present Ippo was very shy,kind and obedient kid. He is also very strong willed and stubborn. During the time when his father (Kazuo) was missing out in the sea, Ippo went everyday to the shore to wait for his return. He believed his father's words that upon his return he will never leave Ippo and Hiroko again. Although his father never returned, Ippo was somehow able to satisfy himself that his father fulfilled his promise by finding the Cap he wears during his father's departure. High School and Pro Debut One day when he was being tormented by Umezawa and his gang he was saved by Takamura (who was in the middle of his Road Work at the time). After that he began to take up boxing in order to learn what it means to be strong. After joining the Kamogawa Boxing Gym he meets Miyata Ichirou and has 2 sparring matches against him. In the first fight Ippo displays his impressive stamina but is still outright defeated, in the second fight however Ippo manages to hit Miyata's jaw with an uppercut and gains an unexpected KO victory. Becuase of this, Miyata leaves the gym in order to be able to face Ippo again in the Pro Ring, and the become each other's Eternal Rival. Ippo then takes the pro-boxer licensure exam and pass it with ease. After the test he meets Mashiba Ryou who is in the same weight class as him. Mashiba tells him to move another weight class, but Ippo does not yield and tells him that he want to fulfill his promise to Miyata that they would meet in the pro-ring again in the rookie kings tournament. Pro-Debut Match: Oda Yusuke Second Match: Fujiwara Yoshio Rookie King Tournament After winning two fights upon his debut as a pro-boxer. Coach Kamogawa enlisted him in the East japan rookie kings tournament.Ippo also had his own goal in the tournament which is to fight with Miyata in the pro-ring for their tie breaker match. With his goal, Ippo aims to reach the East Japan finals to fulfill their promised fight. First Round : Jason Ozuma Second Round : Kobashi Kenta Semi-final Round : Hayami Ryuuichi ' East Japan Final Round : Mashiba Ryou' ' All Japan Final Round : Sendou Takeshi' Championship Road After winning the all japan rookie tournament Ippo, hand and his rival Miyata going overseas. Ippo was left with no current goal at hand. Rehabilitating his hand from the injuries from his previous fight, Ippo rest from training and started supporting his fellow boxers at Kamogawa Gym in their fights. He then meets the current National Feather Weight Champion Date Eiji which somewhat hints him that in the future they may face each other since Ippo is already ranked number 10 upon winning the rookie king tournament. Ippo the realizes that he wants to fight the Champion and trains for his new Goal. Rookie King vs. Rookie King: Okita Keigo Class A Tournament Semi-Finals (1st Round): Saeki Takuma Class A Tournament Finals: Alexander Volg Zangief First Japanese Featherweight Title Match: Date Eiji Comeback Match: Ponchai Chuwatana ' Second Japanese Featherweight Title Match: Sendou Takeshi' Title Defenses as JBC Champion After obtaining the National Japanese Feather Weight Belt form Sendou. Ippo defended the title successfully for seven consecutive times. First Title Defense: Sanada Kazuki Second Title Defense: Hammer Nao Third Title Defense: Yi Yonsu Fourth Title Defense: Shimabukuro Iwao Fifth Title Defense: Sawamura Ryuuhei Sixth Title Defense: Karasawa Takuzou Seventh Title Defense: Take Keiichi Survival Match of Asian Champions After yet another canceled fight with Ichiro Miyata. Ippo lost his drive and thought of retiring from boxing. However with the help of Iimura Mari anf the words of his friends and previous opponent., he was able to find his true goal which is to become strong and went back to Kamogawa Gym to continue Boxing. Kamogawa thens tell Ippo to aim for the World, but having them cut-off the shortest route of getting to the top rankings by beating the OPBF Champ Miyata, Kamogawa tells Ippo will take a different path. Which is to defeat all the OPBF National Champion, obtaining their WBC rankings and becoming an unofficial OPBF Champion. Against Thailand National Champion: Jimmy Sisphar Against Philippine National Champion: Malcolm Gedo Fights Successions Category:Male characters Category:Active boxers Category:Characters from Japan Category:Kamogawa Boxing Gym Category:Featherweights Category:In Fighters Category:Japanese Featherweight Champion Category:Eastern Japan Rookie King Category:All Japan Rookie King Category:Makunouchi Fishing Boat Ippo